The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for estimation of battery pack system state and model parameters using digital filtering techniques. In particular, joint Kalman filtering and joint extended Kalman filtering.
In the context of rechargeable battery pack technologies, it is desired in some applications to be able to estimate quantities that are descriptive of the present battery pack condition, but that may not be directly measured. Some of these quantities may change rapidly, such as the pack state-of-charge (SOC), which can traverse its entire range within minutes. Others may change very slowly, such as cell capacity, which might change as little as 20% in a decade or more of regular use. The quantities that tend to change quickly comprise the “state” of the system, and the quantities that tend to change slowly comprise the time varying “parameters” of the system.
In the context of the battery systems, particularly those that need to operate for long periods of time, as aggressively as possible without harming the battery life, for example, in Hybrid Electric Vehicles (HEVs), Battery Electric Vehicles (BEVs), laptop computer batteries, portable tool battery packs, and the like, it is desired that information regarding quickly varying parameters (e.g., SOC) be used to estimate how much battery energy is presently available to do work, and so forth. Further, it may be desirable to ascertain information regarding slowly varying parameters (e.g., total capacity) in order to keep the prior calculations precise over the lifetime of the pack, extending its useful service time, and help in determining the state-of-health (SOH) of the pack.
There are a number of existing methods for estimating the state of a cell, which are generally concerned with estimating three quantities: SOC (a quickly varying quantity), power-fade, and capacity-fade (both slowly time varying). Power fade may be calculated if the present and initial pack electrical resistances are known, and capacity fade may be calculated if present and initial pack total capacities are known, for example, although other methods may also be used. Power- and capacity-fade are often lumped under the description “state-of-health” (SOH). Some other information may be derived using the values of these variables, such as the maximum power available from the pack at any given time. Additional state members or parameters may also be needed for specific applications, and individual algorithms would typically be required to find each one.
SOC is a value, typically reported in percent that indicates the fraction of the cell capacity presently available to do work. A number of different approaches to estimating SOC have been employed: a discharge test, ampere-hour counting (Coulomb counting), measuring the electrolyte, open-circuit voltage measurement, linear and nonlinear circuit modeling, impedance spectroscopy, measurement of internal resistance, coup de fouet, and some forms of Kalman filtering. The discharge test must completely discharge the cell in order to determine SOC. This test interrupts system function while the test is being performed and can be overly time consuming rendering it not useful for many applications. Ampere-hour counting (Coulomb counting) is an “open loop” methodology whose accuracy degrades over time by accumulated measurement error. Measuring the electrolyte is only feasible for vented lead-acid batteries, and therefore has limited applicability. Open-circuit voltage measurement may be performed only after extended periods of cell inactivity, and for cells with negligible hysteresis effect and does not work in a dynamic setting. Linear and nonlinear circuit modeling methods do not yield SOC directly; SOC must be inferred from the calculated values. Impedance spectroscopy requires making measurements not always available in a general application. Measurement of internal resistance is very sensitive to measurement error, and requires measurements not available in general applications. Coup de fouet works for lead-acid batteries only. Forms of Kalman filtering that do not use SOC as a filter state do not directly yield error bounds on the estimate. In another method, described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,534,954, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, a filter, preferably a Kalman filter is used to estimate SOC by employing a known mathematical model of cell dynamics and measurements of cell voltage, current, and temperature. This method directly estimates state values. However, it does not address parameter values.
Not only is knowledge of SOC desired, but also knowledge of SOH. In this context, power fade refers to the phenomenon of increasing cell electrical resistance as the cell ages. This increasing resistance causes the power that can be sourced/sunk by the cell to drop. Capacity fade refers to the phenomenon of decreasing cell total capacity as the cell ages. Both the cell's resistance and capacity are time-varying parameters. The prior art uses the following different approaches to estimate SOH: the discharge test, chemistry-dependent methods, Ohmic tests, and partial discharge. The discharge test completely discharges a fully charged cell in order to determine its total capacity. This test interrupts system function and wastes cell energy. Chemistry-dependent methods include measuring the level of plate corrosion, electrolyte density, and “coup de fouet” for lead-acid batteries. Ohmic tests include resistance, conductance and impedance tests, perhaps combined with fuzzy-logic algorithms and/or neural networks. These methods require invasive measurements. Partial discharge and other methods compare cell-under-test to a good cell or model of a good cell.
There is a need for a method to concurrently estimate the state and parameters of a cell. Furthermore, there is a need for tests that do not interrupt system function and do not waste energy, methods that are generally applicable (e.g., to different types of cell electrochemistries and to different applications), methods that do not require invasive measurements, and more rigorous approaches. There is a need for methods and apparatus for automatically estimating time-varying parameters, such as the cell's resistance and capacity. There is a need for a method that will work with different configurations of parallel and/or series cells in a battery pack.